1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology in which liquid such as ink is ejected.
2. Related Art
In a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet printer, a liquid ejecting head with a structure in which liquid such as ink which is supplied to a plurality of pressure chambers from a common liquid chamber (reservoir) is ejected from nozzles by generating a pressure in each pressure chamber has been proposed in the related art. Since a plurality of pressure chambers communicate with the common liquid chamber, a technology in which a damper chamber (also referred to as compliance space) is provided in the common liquid chamber through a flexible film has also been proposed so that a pressure change in each pressure chamber does not have an influence on a separate pressure chamber through the common liquid chamber. In this manner, the damper chamber functions as a damper which causes a flexible film to absorb a delicate pressure change in the common liquid chamber in a normal state such as at a time of printing.
However, there is a case in which such a flexible film of a damper chamber is excessively bent. Specifically, there is a case in which a pressure change which is different from a normal state occurs in a common liquid chamber. For example, there is a case in which, when cleaning an ejecting face of a liquid ejecting head, pressurizing wiping in which the ejecting face is wiped while causing ink to be oozed out from a nozzle by pressurizing the inside of the liquid ejecting head is performed (JP-A-2011-173361 and JP-A-2011-161827). Though it is not described in JP-A-2011-173361 and JP-A-2011-161827, when the pressurizing wiping is going to be performed in an apparatus which includes the above described common liquid chamber, it is necessary to forcibly pressurize the common liquid chamber in order to cause ink to be oozed out from the nozzle. In such a case, excessive bending easily occurs in the flexible film of the damper chamber. When the flexible film is excessively bent, there is a concern that the flexible film may lose its function by sticking to the inside of the damper chamber, or may be separated. In addition, also in a case in which slippage or wrinkle occurs when attaching the flexible film, in addition to that, excessive bending easily occurs in the flexible film of the damper chamber.